Sleet (GtM)
Appearance Sleet, being a cross between Icewing and Seawing, has a few distinct features resembling each tribe. His dominating colour is a faded light, almost white baby blue, which is complemented by a variety of darker blues and the occasional teal. His spines - which are a gentle gradient of white to blue - resemble those of an Icewing's; pointy, long and slim. He has a few of a Seawing's glowing scales, though they don't follow the normal patterns and placement of a regular Seawing - they are significantly more scarce and much more spaced out. Personality He comes off as unusually mellow and laid-back to those he first interacts with. He likes to call himself "carefree" and "chill" (pun intended). Though, for those who are able to get to know him in depth discover that he's actually a highly insecure and makes a bigger deal over things than they deserve. He has been teased in the past about his insecure disposition and therefore prefers to cover it up with an oblivious, slow-reacting persona. Background Sleet was born on the East shores of the Icewing Kingdom, where his parents raised him alongside his older brother Australis, which caused them to grow up accustomed to a cold environment. As a few years passed, the family decided as a whole to migrate across the big water body and settle on the West shores of the Skywing Kingdom. They stayed there for a few more years before Ammonite - now known as Sleet's little sister - was born. Since Sleet's parents were safe players and hid from the whole of Pyrrhia for most of his lifespan, he grew up unfamiliar with the concept of social interaction. Hence his occasional tendency to "hiccup" if he were to be spoken to by a stranger. Relationships Squall Sleet and his father has the strongest relationship in comparison to the rest of the members of his family. Both of them love to spend quality father-son bonding time by fishing on the beach. Borealis Sleet and his mother were never particularly close. She always seemed to treat him in a cold way, interesting to compare with his father's warm and loving personality. After a while Sleet simply accepted it to be that way and proceeded to treat her the exact same way. Australis Sleet and his older brother must NEVER be left together in the same room. Leave for a few minutes, come back a wonderful mud-pie to your face. These two together troublesome little pranksters. They are very, very dangerous. Ammonite Sleet is extremely protective of his little sister. He considers her his entire world, and would even get defensive if her mother started playfully attacking her a tad too aggressively. Trivia ⋊ The term "Sleet" is defined as rainfall combined with some moderate hail ⋊ His overall design has changed quite a few times ⋊ He was one of the first Wings of Fire OCs I created ⋊ He was the first Wings of Fire dragon that I successfully drew digitally ⋊ There's a joke alternate version of him that's basically him as a memelord - dubbed Sleet the Yeet Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids